dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Majin Buu (Universe 4)
"I only did it to hassle Babidi. Or maybe because you have a bit of Buu in you. Or it's the fact that all of you exists as absorbed into me, that makes me feel close to you." -Majin Buu Majin Buu is a counterpart of Super Buu after absorbing every worthy lifeform. With every lifeform in his body, he is among the strongest participants in the tournament, and one of the main antagonists of the Multiverse Series. Overiew Personality Due to the volume of absorptions, it is possible that he has softened up to life as time passed in his world. He appears kinder and clearly less insane than his well-known incarnations. As he healed Uub's amputated arm after the latter won his fight against Tidar from Universe 19. However, Buu stated he did this because he sensed some of Majin Buu in Uub (or to antagonize Babidi) or simply both, so this may have been done merely out of Buu's respect towards himself. This Buu also seems to have inherited Goku's yearn to face powerful opponents. He has also inherited Vegeta's pride, stating that he has absorbed many warriors who are as proud as Vegeta himself. Buu is also a perfectionist, much like Cell, desiring to become even more complete than before. Buu also seems to have bizzare conflicting personalities and dialogue. This was shown when talking to Xeniloum or Freeza, accidentaly mixing up planned conversations with them, resulting in confusion from the other contestants and to Buu's embarassment. This is likely due to the sheer number of absorptions he had over twenty years, giving him slightly altered personalities. Like Vegeta, Buu is very hot-tempered and selfish, getting upset over trivial matters such as improper musical entertainment. This would lead to angry outbursts, assaulting the other participants and keeping them prisoner, as well as attempting/trying to control the whole tournament personally. Abilities He has grown very strong over the years, although many abilities he has make him not just strong, but also very unpredictable due to his diverse amount of powers, some of which Buu has yet to reveal. He has learned the Kai technique of Instantaneous Movement, demonstrated while trying to find Broly after Vegetto's victory. He is also mentally influenced by the people who he's absorbed, as his personality has many unusual twists. Though surprised and awed at Broly and Vegetto's battle, Buu is considered by Vegetto to be among the strongest fighters in the tournament. Bra also stated that Buu's power surpassed Vegetto in his Super Saiyan form. His power is such that even without using full strength, he was easily capable of holding out against Mystic Gohan, Super Saiyan Bra and a weakened Super Vegetto, and winning. History In Universe 4, Buu, while in his super form that incorporated Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks, managed to incapacitate and absorb Goku and Vegeta while they were inside of his body. Following this event, Buu's victory enables him to travel and absorb everything he deemed interesting enough to absorb for at least 20 years. The Tournament Buu made his first appearance when healing Uub's disembered arm, stating to do it only to hassle Babidi, as well as feeling a link between him and Uub. When Vegito and Broly's match began, Buu used his magic to jam the systems that are used to send a contestant back to their respective universes, preventing them from sending back Broly. Following the battle between Vegito and Broly, Buu made a sneaky attempt to absorb the paralyzed Broly who was stuck in the middle of space by Vegito's attack. He references the beauty of "relative speed" hinting that he is moving the same speed as Broly, which makes the aforementioned target appear "still". A battle-worn Vegito intercepts him, and he is joined by Bra and Gohan. With Vegito severely exhausted and injured as well as the handicap of being unable to breathe in space, Buu easily gains the upper hand. However, the trio managed to stall Buu long enough for Broly to be sent back to his universe. Buu was initially angry but was then suprisingly happy about this, as he just wanted to see how powerful they were. First Round Buu faces Xeniloum of Universe 19. Xeniloum entered the fight wearing his peoples' Ultra Armor, which sports weapons capable of bypassing both the arena's shield and Broly's invulnerability. Although the weapons of his Ultra Armor were surprisingly powerful, they proved to be ineffective against Buu, who regenerated after every attack. After witnessing what the armor could do, Buu became convinced that it was "cool" and worth absorbing. After Buu's telekinesis failed to steal the armor, he decided to absorb it directly off of Xeniloum. With the armor absorbed, Buu easily knocked the now defenseless Xeniloum unconscious, winning him the match. Buu says that he's going to study their war armor while keeping it inside of him for the time being, leaving many of the Heloite warriors in fear of him and the weapons he now carries inside of him, stating that Buu is "now extremely dangerous", much to Buu's humor. During the rest period, Buu finds Freeza searching for the Dragon Balls and informs him that they are actually hidden in another Universe. Buu then reveals that Captain Ginyu is secretly inhabiting another Universe 8 member. Shortly afterwards, the members of Universe 19, accompanied by West Supreme Kai visited Buu in his room, in an attempt to appeal to him to return Xeniloum's armor back. With some hesitation, the Majin did as they requested. But unbeknowest to them, the armor that Buu gave Xeniloum was an exact copy, and the real armor was still inside Buu. Second Round The next day, Buu angrily complains about the entertainment and decides to play the music himself. His musical skills awed Freeza, Coola, Tapion, the Vargas, the audience and even the South Supreme Kai. After his performance, we don't hear much else from Buu till Vegito loses his match against XXI. He says he can detect a dimension being opened when Vegetto is teleported and plans on asking for a rematch when he returns. Buu is then matched up against Tien Shinhan of Universe 9. Knowing that he is still far stronger than Tien, Buu decides to give leeway, and allow his opponent a headstart to attack. Tien responds by sealing Buu away with the Mafuba technique. Although it seemed successful, Buu revealed that before Tien used the Mafuba, he had scattered several pieces of himself all around the ring and can pop out anytime, making the Mafuba useless. Tien decides to use his most powerful technique, the Tri-Beam. Although both Buu and the entire ring were vaporised, the Majin still regenrated himself. Out of options, Tien decides to forfeit the match, making Buu the winner. Once Vegetto returns and doesn't recieve his rematch, Buu is outraged as earlier in the tournament, Buu and Vegetto secretly conspired to rig the match-ups so that the two can face each other. With Vegetto unable to be accepted back into the tournament, Buu begins to attack everyone while Vegetto is away again. Buu claims he is controling everything in the tournament and wishes to repick the matches. When Buu almost gets away with taking over the tounament, Gast Carcolh (Universe 7) stops Buu with a raise of his hand and completely traps Buu with his own goo. Realising that he could be sent back to his universe, Buu pleaded to the organisers and Gast to let him off, reasoning that his multiple personalities made him lose control. Despite protests from many, the Grand Supreme Kai let him back into the tournament, albeit kept under Gast's technique, preventing him from planning anything else. Later, the South Supreme Kai and the East Supreme Kai met as both were concerned that Buu was not actually trapped, but merely pretending to be. After the second round is over, it is revealed that their fears were well founded as a piece of Buu managed to escape confinement. Determined to make the tournament more interesting, he went around during the night to certain other participants, giving them various boosts to their powers or abilities. A Vision of the Future A vision from Bardock in a later round shows Buu eventually, at an unknown point in the tournament, apparently dropping his calm atmosphere and deciding to assault one or more of the other fighters. Bardock was later confused whether his angry outburst was when he was complaining about the musical entertainment at the tournament. In the second round, however the Boo when he sees that the Vegetto will not be sent back to the tournament, he lets out an angry outburst. , it says that controls everything in the tournament, and shouts "the farce ends now", as in the vision of the future of Bardock. Techniques Absorption: 'Buu continously uses this technique to absorb victims from his universe, taking their physical and mental capabilities with them. Buu can even create miniature versions that resemble Kid Buu to absorb Broly. '''Chocolate Beam: '''One of Buu's favorite techniques. It is used to turn both living and non-living objects into candy. '''Mystic Attack: '''Buu continously uses this technique to stretch his limbs at incredible distances. '''Regeneration and Body Manipulation: '''Buu has complete powers of regeneration that far surpasses that of the Nameks and Cell. He is able to easily regenerate from any wound, no matter how severe it is, even if his entire body is vaporised. However, it was stated that the power of the Spirit Bomb and a kiai would be powerful enough to completely eradicate Buu's body, destroying every single atom in his body. It is also shown that Vegetto and Bra both have an ability that could kill him as well. To get around this, he disperses countless pieces of himself so that there will always be something to regenerate from. '''Telekinesis: '''Buu attempted to use Telekinesis to remove Xeniloum's armor, to no effect as the armor is immune to Telekinesis. '''Instantaneous Movement: '''A teleportation technique that surpasses Instant Transmission. '''Instant Transmission: '''A teleportation technique where the user locks on to a ki signature and teleports there in an instant. Taken from Goku after Buu absorbed him. Trivia *Vegetto, before the announcement that his next challenger would be Broly, stated that this Buu happens to be the most dangerous challenger present out of everyone that has turned up. *Fans have given him the nickname of "Zen Buu", due to him absorbing everyone in his universe. As a result, he presents the most humanoid body features of all of his forms yet, such as a fully developed nose and a more human-like face and muscle distribution, ressembling when he absorbed Gohan, with the exception of Gohan's ''gi. "Zen Buu" is a play on the Japanese word, ぜんぶ (zenbu), which means "whole" or "everything". **"Zen" may also be in reference to his eerily calm, almost Zen-like demeanor. *Recently, fans have also started to call him "Random Exposition Buu" as a joke for his unexpected revelation to Freeza. Gallery Zen_Buu.png|Tracking and finding Broly(Trapped inside Vegetto's attack) in the deep space of Universe 0. CH46-Buu.jpg|'''Buu trying to absorb Broly RamdomExpositionBuu colorByYOSHIONANDAYAPA.png|Buu randomly exposing that one person in universe 8 is not in his/her real body to Frieza. Buugeta.png|Buu after absorbing Vegeta of Universe 4 about to fight Goku. Buu and Goku U4.png|Buu about to absorb Goku. Majin Buu Z-Fighters Absorbed.png|Buu after absorbing Goku, and reabsorbing all the Z-Fighters that were freed. Category:Participant Category:Universe 4 Category:First Round Winner Category:Majin Category:Magicians Category:Second Round Winner Category:Asexual Category:Male